1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording apparatus, an information reproducing apparatus, and an information recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some compact recording and reproducing apparatus have a body on which a television camera is integrally provided. Further, the body can accommodate a cassette containing a magnetic tape. Generally, the television camera has a solid-state photoelectric converting section, that is, a solid-state imager. During operation of such an information recording and reproducing apparatus, a video signal outputted from a television camera is recorded on a magnetic tape. At the same time, an audio signal outputted from a microphone is recorded on the magnetic tape.